


濤

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, しゃぶられる, サンスは小型の, サンスは抱擁が要る, サンスを巨大娘に嵌めさせるであらせる, サンスを挑ませる, スブミシン, セイゼキニキ, セクハラ, ドミネシオン, バロダキニキ, ビーチクをしゃぶられる, フリシィカはえちえちの, フリシィカはティーンエージャーである, フリシィカは女, フリシィカは操る, ポルノ詰らなくない, ヴオレ, 作家は何も気の毒に思いません, 凌虐, 別にサイズ, 可哀相だサンス, 可愛くない, 噛まれる, 小さい珍矛, 後平和主義者エンディング, 性的虐待, 性表現情報, 未成年者と遣られる, 神乳と出っ尻, 縮まれる, 苛め, 関係性振り回される
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: 後平和主義者エンディング，フリシィカはサンスが挑む。都度誰でもが試みる教えて真に受けない。１つティーンエイジの娘の力と彼女のホルモンの試みさせる生き残って。
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Translations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238999
Kudos: 1





	濤

**Author's Note:**

> 独自のストーリーに：FreddyFazbutt  
> URL：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313675/chapters/25320279
> 
> 警報に：責め苦

貴方はお家に寝床にエロアニメ女子図マスをかいた。面サンスが念を押した。若しかしたらサンスを官能的慰み者であった。携帯を拾ったお聞きいただいた，「サンス？」答えた，「えっ，キッド？」

誘った，「邪魔で下さいか？」言葉を返した，「はい。」くすくす笑った乍ら待ち望んだ。ノックか聞いた。「お邪魔します。」

寝床に，水としぃりいにきぎぽゑでれ上げた。「頂きます。」

後飲んだ，「ご馳走様でした。」急に叫んだ落ちた。サイズ如し蟻んこ。受けた。「何ファック？！」と。草生えた，「他愛ないサンスちゃんが，秘具を使う何時までもである。

飲み込んだ，「何おらに為るか？」笑顔上がった。剥いだ其れまでインナーウエア露にしたであった。「ウェア外して，サンスちゃん，」と。「あんたは十五！」 と。唸った，「蹴飛ばすと，食べたらと。」

裸になった。いつの間に猫額大肉棒か突いた，頬を紅潮させた。「止止めて，」希った。「ふふふふふふふふふ！彼か？一人交わってと微生物である！」「止止めてああざ笑う。」

寝床に横たえたとぼぼか明かした。「ね，小型サンスちゃん，上がりたい破れ目に。飛び込め。」

破れ目に飛び込んだ。膣壁を始まった摩る。唸ったと快事。取り掛かった乳首を摩る。唸ったもっと。始まった形作るラブジュースは。

サンスが感じた止めた摩る伺った，「出て下さいか？」「平気だサンスちゃん，か乳首をしゃぶらせる。」よじ登った歩いた神乳に。始まったしゃぶられる。

快事は飲み込んだ。いつの間にサンスのエコトタネゲは右乳頭に舐め回した，唸った声高に。「わあ！出かした，私の小さいサンスちゃん。」今にも行かれる。

舐め回しました硬く出られます始めます。気づいたサーメンかサンスに。

「ああわ...サンスちゃん見舞われられる初のオルガスムス。肩身が広いである！」「...如何して？」

「何にも。群々であったか 介しまして無い。飼わない。放す。」「本当にか？」首を縦に振ったとサディスティックだ表情。

「然しながら，楽しかった食う嵌めるであった。従って，繰り返す後有る。」下がった面か。「何？収めませ。」

容れた。指先の鳴らした。大きくなられる。試みた襲う，か何も起こらないだった。「何？」

貴方の神髄の見せてつなぎ合わせた。「あたしはあんたをあたしの神髄に懸けてあたし目くらましとサイズが牛耳る。」「いつの間に？」

「ふふふふふふふふふ！馬鹿に！いつの間に怪物と人姫始めを，ドミニテ者はサミシヴの神髄の取り締まられる。あたいはドミニテである。あたいは管制有る。」

「同一じゃない！」「仕方がない。」門戸押し立てた。

**Author's Note:**

> 教えて下さい違えた。自分の母語は英語。


End file.
